


Cock Warmer

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Cold Weather, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Luke gives Percy a blow job.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 61





	Cock Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Click "hide creator's style" to change the font to black. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy cleared the snow from a bench and sat down on it. They were in Central Park. The trees had long since lost their leaves and a foot of snow blanketed everything. Their breath came out in clouds. 

The teenager he was with ran around like an over excited dog. He wore all gray so the shock of golden blond curls on his head was the only color visible. Luke tripped over a rock and rolled in the snow, laughing. 

Percy didn’t like thinking about who had to die to give Luke his new body. Based on how it looked like Luke’s old one - minus the scars - Percy was pretty sure that Hermes had reaped the soul of one of his other kids to make room for Luke’s soul. The new Luke was fifteen. Percy was eighteen. Being the older one was weird. 

Luke sat up and looked at Percy, still grinning. His blue eyes were clever and joyous. He got to his feet and ran for Percy, skidding the last few feet. Snow rained onto Percy. 

Percy brushed the snow off himself and shot Luke an annoyed look. “Was that necessary?” 

When Luke smiled, he showed all of his perfect white teeth. It was always a shock how his smile now reached his eyes, so different from how he’d been before. Luke dropped to his knees in front of Percy, arms folded over Percy’s lap. “It’s cold out here.” 

“You’re the one who wanted to play in the snow,” Percy pointed out, unable to hide his irritation. This new Luke touched him constantly. Always draping himself over Percy, or running his hands over Percy’s body. 

There’s snow in Luke’s hair, dusting it white. “My face is cold.” Before Percy can stop him, Luke pulls up the bottom of his coat and presses his cheek against Percy’s abdomen. 

The chill made Percy gasp and suck in his stomach. 

Luke chuckled, greatly amused by this. He nuzzled Percy’s stomach, placed a close-lipped kiss there. The snow from his hair melted onto Percy’s stomach, icy drops that slide toward the waistline of his pants. 

The cold made Percy’s abdomen tremble. “Luke, get out of there.” His hand went to the lump that was Luke’s head, meaning to push him away. Somehow Percy doesn’t quite manage to do it seriously enough to make Luke really move away. 

Naturally, Luke ignored the command. He allowed his head to be pushed down just enough so that his cheek rubbed against Percy’s clothed crotch. 

Despite the cold and the fabric between them, Percy reacted to Luke’s stimulation. It was always this way with Luke, ever since Percy first met him. The man - teenager, now - turned him on. The brat hardly had to try before Percy’s cock was swollen and aching for attention. “Luke.” 

Luke nuzzled him again, with more intention. He knew what he was doing to Percy. Hands came up to rest on Percy’s hips, icy cold. He moaned as his fingers warmed. 

Percy gasped again. The chill went to his skin, made his organs tighten and his nipples stand erect. For a moment the cold overtook his lust. Then their temperatures more or less evened out and Percy sighed. He cast his gaze around, checking to see if anyone else was in the area and would call the cops on them. Percy didn’t see anyone… 

Luke worked the button on Percy’s pants with his mouth and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. His breath came in hot pants against Percy’s skin. He used his hands to pull Percy out of his pants. Luke said something muffled that sounded like “look at you.” His lips moved against the skin of Percy’s cock. 

Percy pulled one of his arms into his coat. He loved to pull Luke’s hair while getting a blow job. Percy’s fingers curled in Luke’s hair, tightening to make him moan. His legs trembled. It wasn’t like this was his first time getting a blowjob in public...it was just usually _less_ public than this, in some hidden nook. Anyone could see them… 

Luke took Percy in his hot, hot mouth. He didn’t have a gag reflex so the head of Percy’s cock rested in his throat. His throat muscles worked around Percy’s cock as he swallowed. 

It felt good; a slick sort of pleasure. Percy moaned. His grip in Luke’s hair tightened. 

Luke began to bob his head, which meant that some of Percy’s cock was no longer in Luke’s mouth. 

The cold air on his wet cock was actually painful. Percy pushed Luke’s head back down. “Nope. If you want to blow me, you’re gonna have to do it without pulling off because it’s so fucking cold, my boners gonna die.” 

There was a noise from Luke, muffled words. They vibrated in Luke’s throat, around Percy’s cock. But he stayed down. His tongue slid alongside the underside, lacking Luke’s usual finesse. If there was one thing about Luke, it was that he was good at giving blow jobs. Even when his head was under Percy’s shirt and he wasn’t allowed to pull off. 

Percy enjoyed the feeling of Luke’s mouth on him. He spread his legs and thrust his hips up. His cock couldn’t get more into Luke’s mouth than it was but the minute movements felt good enough. It would be a slow build to orgasm, which wasn’t ideal in a public place but damn if Percy cared. 

Luke tightened his throat and relaxed it. He moved his tongue, pushing and licking the best he could. He very carefully let his teeth scrape against Percy’s cock. And he moaned, gods did he moan, vibrations traveling from his throat to Percy’s cock. Anything he could do to help get Percy off. One hand went to Percy’s balls, and Luke cupped them, rolled them gently. 

Percy was moaning now, was one of those creeps in the park. He no longer cared that they were in public or that anyone could see and hear them. His focus narrowed to Luke’s mouth warming his cock, to Luke’s hand playing with his balls. His heart pounded fast. Arousal was heat coursing through his body, staving off the cold. With Luke, Percy would never be cold again. 

Luke pulled one of Percy’s legs between his thighs, ground against his shin like a dog. He whined around Percy’s cock. His saliva dripped down, wet the front of Percy’s pants and his balls. 

Percy pulled Luke’s hair. He gave in to the natural ADHD impulse of letting his leg bounce. 

Luke’s moans grew louder. His throat tightened as he whined and whimpered. His sounds were, of course, more muffled than Percy’s. Luke ground against Percy’s shin. Percy could feel him trembling. He lifted Percy’s balls up toward his body, urging him to cum faster. 

Percy came all at once, cock still deep in Luke’s throat. He tossed his head back and keened. The release felt so good. Knowing that Luke was swallowing his cum felt even better. 

From there, it became a race to get Percy back into his pants before his dick froze off. When he was tucked away, cock damp but not in danger of getting frostbite, Percy pulled Luke up and into his lap. He shoved his hand down the front of Luke’s pants. 

“You should blow me,” Luke begged. His voice was raw. He thrust up into Percy’s hand. 

“I’ll blow you in spring,” Percy promised. “On this bench.” Inside of Luke’s underwear was hot. His cock was leaking, smearing precum against Percy’s hand. Giving a hand job inside of clothes wasn’t the easiest but he managed, working his fingers against the most sensitive spots to make Luke cum fast. 

When he came, Luke trembled and whined. He arched his back, lifted his hips. Cum spilled from his cock onto Percy’s hand. He was still shaking from the aftershocks when he said, “Blow me when we get home.” 

“Okay.” Percy wiped his hand clean on the inside of Luke’s shirt. 

“And in spring.” Luke cupped Percy’s face. 

“Okay.” Percy kissed Luke.


End file.
